This invention relates generally to engines, such as internal combustion engines, and more specifically to an intake and/or exhaust valve assembly and timing system for an engine.
Internal combustion engines are generally known. Many engines utilize at least one intake valve and at least one exhaust valve per cylinder. The valves are typically spring-loaded or biased in a normally closed configuration and are opened through a mechanical interaction with a camshaft.
The maximum engine speed or upper RPM limit in some engines may be controlled by the intake and exhaust valves and the related valve train. Inertia of the valve assemblies during the alternative movements can prevent the valves from opening or closing appropriately at high engine speeds, such as above redline.
Traditional valve assemblies may also substantially reduce the rated power output of the engine, as engine power must be used to operate the valve systems, which may include rotating camshafts, actuating rocker arms, compressing valve springs and actuating the moving mass of the valve and valve stem.
Further, traditional valve assemblies generally include many moving parts that may wear and eventually fail.
It would be desirable for an engine valve assembly to have fewer moving parts than traditional valve assemblies. It would further be desirable for an engine valve assembly to be capable of very high speed operation, and thus not limit the maximum speed of engine operation.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.